


JUNE SUN: WHEN GHOSTS BECOME ANGELS

by Abomination_Angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abomination_Angel/pseuds/Abomination_Angel
Summary: Helaman and June are a pair of Angels, each with their own purpose on par with the Grim Reaper. Pinky and Heather are powerless demons. Each of them exists in several at least timelines





	JUNE SUN: WHEN GHOSTS BECOME ANGELS

The sun was now rising. June stretched her arms and woke, standing from the tree she leaned her back on. She usually took several naps during the day and sometimes at night, while her favorite friend, Helaman, was very much a morning person who usually slept several straight hours at night, but still slumbered this morning. Unlike June, he kept afloat.

That's when they heard crying. The worst sort of whining. A pair of ghosts, whom had been dead for eons now, were walking through this beautiful afterlife. Each ghost was unaware of the other, and standing in the exact same spot. Sometimes they'd look slightly different, and randomly teleport while twitching in different positions.

This didn't disturb Helaman or June. They had adopted an element of the devil. It was... Correct that this creature be punished.

June and Helaman were both perfect, of course. They were never sad and never wrong. They always cared about everyone and everything. Except this thing. It was divine truth that good was simply what is true, and that this fiend is the only exception, and in fact opposite, and should be pained as much as possible.

Each soul had numerous copies of itself, and Pinky and Heather had no choice but to stare into summoned portals revealing which days of their numerous lives they would have to relive. Pinky and Heather were both going to be spanked and diapered plenty. Heather would relive a month that ended in her execution... By lightbulbs. She would have to spend the next 30 days facing horrible pain and embarrassment and then sit on stinging hot light bulbs while more would be pressed against her. Her soft girly thighs, belly, her eyes and lips and ears and everywhere.

Pinky's fate was also to burn, as a dozen withes would sacrifice him. Perhaps throwing him in an oven, but using skill or magic to keep him alive for longer than usual.


End file.
